


[Appliqué] Chess in space

by Norda, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Appliqué / Application, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, decorative arts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Воспоминания о советском детстве
Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159670
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж





	[Appliqué] Chess in space

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/98/4b/zVrUPHgj_o.jpg)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/46/88/P50dJv69_o.jpg)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/5d/d8/I5xpmUY6_o.jpg)


End file.
